


all I think about (is you)

by emms14



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FDR can’t remember a time that he didn’t know Tuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I think about (is you)

FDR can’t remember a time that he didn’t know Tuck. Sure, he knows that they haven’t known each other forever. That once upon a time, what now feels like millions of years ago, they met for the first time. That they had to learn each other and become comfortable with each other.

 

FDR doesn’t believe it. If you ask him, they’ve always known each other. They’ve always been this close and they’ve always known everything about each other. They’ve always had keys to each other’s apartments and they’ve always gone to Sunday lunches at Nana’s together.

 

For all of FDR’s bullshit and cockiness, Tuck is one of the few people in the world that he would give his life for. It’s a pretty short list. Tuck and Nana.

 

So when Katie threatens to take Joe and move to Texas, FDR sees red. He can’t help it. He knows how much Tuck loves Joe; he loves Joe too. He knows what a bitch Katie can be.

 

When Tuck ends up in his apartment in the middle of the night, a little drunk and even more upset, FDR wants heads to roll. Tuck is so unlike him. Tuck is a good guy, he doesn’t deserve to have people shitting on him. But putting a sniper on Katie might get him grounded to the office again, so instead FDR settles for consoling Tuck. It’s not an easy job.

 

When Tuck gets upset, he doesn’t scream or curse like most people. He gets quiet and lost in his own head and it’s scarier than if he were to shout. He just sits on FDR’s couch in the dark, staring down into his hands.

 

It’s so quiet and dark and watching Tuck like this hurts FDR. He actually feels it _hurt_.

 

“God Franklin, I just…I just want my son.” It’s the most FDR can get out of Tuck and it’s not nearly enough.

 

When they wake up wrapped around each other on the couch in the morning, FDR changes his mind.

 

He doesn’t care how long Collins’ grounds him for. Katie will not get away with this.

 

\---

 

 

When Tuck starts dating someone, FDR gets a little antsy. It’s not that he doesn’t want Tuck to be happy, he’s just a little concerned given how long Tuck has been out of the dating scene. It’s perfectly normal to be concerned for his best friend. He doesn’t know how things work. How casual and quick everything is.

 

He knows how easy it is for Tuck to get emotionally invested. He’s just be a good friend. Maybe if he says it enough times, it’ll start to sound a little less like _complete_ _bullshit._

 

When Tuck says that he thinks he really does like this woman, FDR really starts to get nervous. _What the fuck_? Doesn’t Tuck realize that it’s just supposed to be the two of them? Best friends always having each other’s backs.

 

Who did this bitch think she was?

 

\---

 

The first time FDR cheats on Lauren is an accident. Seriously.

 

FDR and Tuck are holed up in some little hotel room in London waiting to rendezvous with another operative the next day and it’s raining. Buckets.

 

After no sleep, little food and _way_ too much cheap vodka, they find themselves sitting a little too close on the couch.

 

Tuck is laughing at something and his hand is on FDR’s thigh and he thinks Tuck sounds _fucking amazing._ And then, somehow he’d got a hand wrapped around Tuck’s neck and a tongue in his mouth and they _need_ to be closer. Now.

 

Tuck feels fucking amazing and FDR wants to lick all his tattoos.

 

They don’t make it to the bed. They don’t even make it out of the kitchen. Tuck and FDR end up frantically rutting up against each, bumping into the microwave every time. Tuck seems to have lost every piece of clothing he had on, and FDR’s hair is defying gravity.

 

When they wake up spooning in the morning, FDR has a bite mark on his ass and Tuck has hickeys everywhere.

 

Tuck blushes a little when he looks in the mirror and when he says “Franklin darling, really now?” FDR can’t believe he hasn’t done this sooner.

 

Then he remember why. _Fuck_. Lauren.

 

\---

 

Tuck tells Lauren first. It’s probably better that way. With that accent and his genuine sincerity, Tuck has always been better at breaking bad news than FDR.

 

Lauren narrows her eyes at them and laughs.

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

The rest of the conversation goes downhill from there, but when it ends Lauren doesn’t seem to have any intentions of killing either of them. That’s something at least. She doesn’t seem too pissed and FDR is pretty sure she’ll still in shock. Finding out that your boyfriend cheated on you with his best friend usually isn’t the best way to end a relationship.

 

But it ends with “You guys couldn’t have just figured this out _before_ you both tried to date me?” and FDR thinks maybe there is hope.

 

\---

 

They don’t talk about it. After they tell Lauren, it’s almost like it never happened.

 

The first few days back at work are a little awkward, but when he pushes things and asks remembers an extra knife for Tuck, he’s sure that this won’t break them. They’re the team of all teams, the pair of all pair. Undefeatable. Or at least in FDR’s mind.

 

So they go back to normal and things seem okay but sometimes FDR gets these ideas in his head that don’t belong. He tries to pretend the fiasco with him, Tuck and Lauren never happened, but sometimes when he goes home after work, he _hates_ how empty his apartment is.

 

He hasn’t spent any time with Tuck outside of work in weeks and he fucking misses him.

 

So he drags Tuck to another of Nana’s Sunday lunches. Sure it isn’t alone time, but it’s better than nothing and Tuck always has a hard time saying no to Nana.

 

They’re sitting at a little table under a tree watching all the other guests when Nana comes over, look mischievous.

 

“Look at this poor, neglected young man Tuck. Why ever haven’t you asked him to dance yet?” Nana is clearly conspiring against them, but when Tuck stands up and offers FDR his hand, FDR can’t complain.

 

They must look ridiculous. Two grown man, dancing in the middle of one of Nana’s lunches, but if it gives him alone time with Tuck, FDR can sacrifice a little of his manly reputation.

 

“I missed you.” It doesn’t really matter which of them says it.

 

“I love you, darling.”

 

“Love you too, man.” FDR bites Tuck’s bottom lip.

 

“Seriously?…You’re gonna do that here?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh, no idea what this is at all but it just sort of forced itself out of my brain and I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Hopefully this nonsense actually makes sense to someone…


End file.
